


What's Yours is Mine

by Broken_Clover



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Child Abandonment, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Amane and Bang discuss families
Relationships: Amane Nishiki/Shishigami Bang
Kudos: 7





	What's Yours is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I realized it's been a long time since I've written anything for these two, so now seemed like a perfectly good time!

“Bang, dear,” Amane had asked, “have you ever thought about having kids?”

The room had been silent up until then. They had been handling the last of the day’s chores, with the rest of Amane’s troupe long in bed. Bang was finishing up with the dishes, while Amane had cleaned off the dinner table and settled down to undo his elaborate hair.

The silence came back immediately after. Amane couldn’t see Bang’s expression from where he was, so it was impossible to tell just what he thought.

He heard a peal of booming laughter. “Ha ha! I still don’t understand you sometimes. What are you talking about?”

Pulling down a bobby pin sent a cascade of violet hair down his shoulders. Amane’s face remained tense. “Children. I said children.”

“I heard!” The ninja turned, showing off a bright smile. “I thought it was a funny joke.”

“I mean it. Have you ever thought about having children?”

Bang’s expression fell. The dancer watched it shift into confusion, then to complete horror.

“W-what’s wrong with the ones we have? Do you not like them anymore?”

“What? No!” Amane’s eyes went wide, and he threw his hands up.

“But then why did you ask?”

“Because they’re...not yours.” He said. “You treat them all so kindly. And I appreciate it. But…” Amane trailed off, clutching his hairpin. “I always wondered if you felt like they weren’t yours. And if that hurt you.”

“Oh.” 

And back came the silence. Amane turned away from his partner, cheeks flushed bright red. He twirled a thread of hair around his finger, harder and harder until it sent a spark of pain across his temple.

He jumped at the feeling of a slightly damp hand resting on his shoulder. When he looked up, Bang was standing over him.

“Huh?”

“Your troupe.” He said. “They all call you ‘dad,’ don’t they?”

Amane’s brow furrowed. “Yes, but-”

“Even though they’re all adopted?”

Bang sat down at the table next to him, taking a slender, pale hand in his tan, calloused one. “You told me. They’re all orphans, aren’t they? But they’re still your children, even though you adopted them.”

He nodded quietly. “But I- n-no, you’re right. I just didn’t know if you felt the same way...”

“Did I tell you I was adopted, too?”

“What?” Amane was surprised, that seemed like the sort of thing he would have already known about.

“Well, kind of?” Grinning sheepishly, Bang scratched the back of his neck with a free hand. “Lord Tenjo took me in when I was a child. At first, she just wanted to be my teacher. But my parents never took me back. They didn’t want me. I don’t think they did in the first place. So Lord Tenjo became my master, my caretaker...and in a lot of ways, my mother, too.”

The dancer’s expression was solemn. “Bang, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know-”

“Don’t be.” Despite the story, his demeanour stayed bright. “I had Lord Tenjo, and she loved me. Even if she didn’t give birth to me, she loved me as family. It’s the same for your kids! If you’re their dad, and I’m your partner, then I’m their dad too!” Bang donned another exuberant smile. “We have a family, Amane. You and me and the boys and Ada. Being adopted doesn’t make it any less real to me.”

That finally got Amane to smile. “I suppose it was a silly thing to worry about. I don’t know why it bothered me so much.”

“I don’t think it’s silly.” Bang gave his hand a squeeze. “But I’m happy you felt comfortable talking to me about it.” He stood up. “Now let me just finish up with the dishes. We should get some sleep, too.”

Halfway back to the sink, he was stopped by laughter. Amane had such a beautiful laugh, he was grinning again before he could even turn around. “What is it?”

“I really shouldn’t have doubted you. You’re a wonderful father.”


End file.
